Halleck Markun and The Fall of Tatooine
by TheSage1121
Summary: Saga of Jedi Knight who left the order for the woman he loved, they settle on Tatooine, which is far from the arid wasteland it will be in the future.


Pleased to meet you, won't you guess my name?

As light filtered down through the giant trees, a soft breeze ruffled their branches against his arm. Up ahead he could see his children playing in the garden, he had grown through the force. Clearly in front of him, he could see the countless Jedi creeds he had broken, yet he smiled and knew that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Halleck was an exile. Some might even call it a self-imposed exile. While learning in the Jedi Temple of Coruscant he had fallen in love, with a Corellian woman by the name of Lynzie Forl. He had never been so attracted to someone before, her beautiful brown hair and crystal blue eyes just drug him in, and left him wanting more. The first conversation was one that Halleck would remember for the rest of his life. She had been standing outside a tap café near the middle section of Coruscant's massive city. He hailed her across the way,

"Excuse me ma'am can I talk to you for a second?" His voice faltered a little, but that was normal he thought... after all he was still a teenager.

She didn't notice or she was doing a good job of ignoring him, she sipped her drink and continued to survey the crowd around her. He didn't like the way she was looking around, it was if she was looking for someone, or watching her back. Pushing these concerns to the back of his mind he made his way across the street and walked up to her, his Jedi training must be doing some good he thought, she hadn't noticed him yet. He gently dropped his hand down to her shoulder,

"Hello…." That last of his sentence was cut short as she deftly snatched his wrist down and turned him upside down on permacrete looking up at her,

"I don't know who you are stranger," she glared at him with those fierce blue eyes, "But you are lucky you aren't dead right now, I've killed better men than you" She dropped his wrist and stood up, a slight smile touching her lips. With a snarl Halleck got up brushing the dirt and debris from his clothes, pushing back his robe, he saw that his Light saber still hung in its place. He looked back up and caught her eyes on the weapon at his belt,

She stammered quietly, "I'm s-s-sorry sir; I didn't realize that you were…."

"A Jedi?" He added

She nodded and continued to look at his waist,

Trying to avert her eyes he covered his waist and looked back at her,

"Look … What's your name?" He smiled hoping to reassure her,

"Lynzie Forl… look I don't want any trouble!"

He groaned and tried to think of what to say,

"Listen I'm not here to take you in or anything, I just noticed you from across the way, and your beautiful, I just wanted to ask if … I… c-c-could maybe take you on a date?

She smiled devilishly, the ball was back in her court, and she could see it now, motioning with her head she got him to sit down.

Flash forward a couple of months, you couldn't separate the two. They spent every waking hour together, and it was starting to drag on Lynzie's mind. She pulled him aside one day

"Hal… you know I love you right?"

Annoyed by such an obvious question, he nodded and looked at her, the least bit of alarm showing on his face,

"Look I know that you are bound for great things, there aren't many Jedi that don't have amazing lives…. But you know just as well as I do that we can't be together... They would kick you out of the order, I don't want be the reason your life is ruined… I've already caused so much trouble, I don't want to be the reason they eject you from the order." She sighed quietly and looked to him...

"Lynzie Forl… you will stop this foolishness right now… Do you understand? When I told you that I wasn't going to leave you, I meant it. I don't understand what being with the woman you love, has to do with going over to the dark side. I love you; I've loved you from the first time I laid my eyes on you. If the council and all the fragging Jedi can't understand that and give me their blessing, then I guess it's time for me to leave, Because wherever you go I'm not going to be far behind, You and I are meant to be together and I'm not leaving you for anyone or anything." He gently clasped her hand, lightly pressing his lips to her fingers,

"Do you understand why I can't leave you? Why I won't leave you?"

She smiled and kissed him, this had been what she wanted to hear, all along she had prepared herself for the coming separation, but it seemed that things were going to work out after all.

It had all come so fast. That following week Halleck had gone to the council and told them of his forbidden love, that he understood they would not approve, and he was removing himself from the academy, all seemed to understand except one, Faryl Jin.

"So you just expect us to let you leave the Jedi order, take your light saber and vanish forever" he scoffed looking down upon Halleck

"Sirs, I say with the utmost sympathy that I am giving up on the force. Yes I realize that I still will retain the abilities that I have honed here, but never again will I use them as a Jedi would. I only ask to keep my light saber as a testament to what my life used to be, How in order for a greater good to be accomplished you have to sacrifice certain things." He made sure to hold his head up, and with dignity look each of them in the eyes.

The general consensus came down to one Master, Grukook, a tiny little being, who Halleck knew was one of the most powerful Jedi in the universe,

"Son, if go you must.. then go you shall. You heart seems pure, your intentions sincere, see not the darkside in your actions I do. Go with our blessing Jedi Knight Halleck Markun But know this, if you ever pick up your saber in anger, know we will and swift our retribution will be. Our presence stretches to the edge of the Galaxy and you will never be outside our reach, Go now and leave us."

With a deep, respectful bow Halleck turned around and left the room, a grin stretching from ear to ear. He pulled the comlink from his pocket at his waist, he heard a familiar voice coming from the speaker,

"How'd it go?" She asked eagerly

It was all he could do to suppress the excitement in his voice,

"I received their blessing, get everything packed. I going to rent us a shuttle, Tatooine is looking sweeter by the minute.

Mind you this isn't your father's Tatooine, the arid wasteland that it would become , was still thousands of year in the future. Tatooine was one of the jewel's of the Republic. Vast oceans covered the planet's surface, the land that was livable had the best beaches in the Universe. Stark white sand stretched for miles and miles. The huge conglomerates had snatched up the chance years ago and started building tourist resort's, since then it had been one of the most visited in the whole of the Republic, a real gem.

Through contact with a friend, Halleck had managed to pay for a small villa right on the beach away from most of the tourists. It would seem that his life was going to work out just the way he planned. He had gotten away from the temple, he was with the woman he loved, and they couldn't have chosen a better planet.

Chapter 2

Stretching his aching muscles back against the rough wood of their porch, he watched his little ones play. He could smell dinner wafting out through the open window. Spaces Lynzie could cook, his stomach rumbled in agreement. He saw her head stick out the window and yell down,

"Supper time you guys!"

"Kyp! Jo! Supper time guys," He called down after them, trudging by him on the way to the kitchen, Jo his little girl, stopped and gave him a quick peck on the cheek,

"I love you daddy" She smiled and went inside, his heart melted. How could the Jedi be so clueless as to how this didn't bring one to the dark side? Shrugging he walked inside. The intense aroma of the Krayt Fisher he caught this morning hit him like a force hammer. It was smoky and had a hint of oak to it.. His mouth was watering already.

The last bits of the meal faded away as he sat by the table watching the bright triple suns setting on the horizon.


End file.
